This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Clips and fasteners are known which are used to retain tubular shaped objects such as metal or rubber tubing used for hydraulic, vacuum, fuel and similar services, and electrical wires, cables, and wire bundles in automobile vehicles. Vibration and sound transmitted from an upstream or downstream component of the vehicle can be transferred through the fastener to the body panel to which the fastener is connected, thereby inducing unwanted noise. Resilient material inserts can be provided using a two-shot molding process.
Known designs can provide less than optimal wing flexibility to facilitate maximum opening and centering capability during insertion of the tubular objects. In addition, known two-shot molds and processes can provide less than optimal support of the first shot component during the molding of the resilient second shot component.